Heated Evening
by LunarDragonfly
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth have been apart for a while due to missions. Now that they have some time alone together Genesis is not going to let it go to waste. Implied AGSZC


The evening found Sephiroth and Genesis alone together in Sephiroth's living room watching a documentary on Gaia. It had been on earlier this afternoon and Sephiroth had recorded it so he would not miss it for a third time. He had griped about how the interesting programs were always on when he was at work or away on missions. This time he had been ready for it and Sephiroth had been rather pleased that he would be able to watch it when he got home. His day got even better when Genesis entered his office on the pretense of an upcoming mission he had to have Sephiroth look over. Sephiroth had accepted the paperwork dubiously but he could tell there was something up. Sure enough Genesis had been feeling rather frisky that day and his mind was set on his silver haired boyfriend. The rest of the day, when neither were in their meetings, was either spent with Genesis bent over one of their desks or with them pawing at each other. Genesis had even cornered Sephiroth in the supply closet when he had gone to get more paper for his printer. That time Sephiroth had simply pushed his rather aroused boyfriend against the wall and jerked him off while planting searing kisses and bites along his lips and neck. Sephiroth found himself using every last bit of restraint from simply fucking the red head against the wall and leaving an even bigger mess. The way that Genesis had moaned into the crook of Sephiroth's neck as he tried to reciprocate but found himself unable to when Sephiroth pinned both of Genesis's hands behind his back.

Now, sitting in his living room, Sephiroth was content to be watching his science program with his boyfriend snuggled up against his side. Genesis was only half watching this program, he had been mildly interested in it but he had accepted watching it simply to be close to Sephiroth. It had been difficult for them to have some time together due to missions and the need for sleep. It seemed to Genesis that they had been ships crossing in the night for the past four weeks and it was making him feel rather restless. He had not been able to get any alone time with Sephiroth and he suspected that that was why Angeal, Zackary and Cloud declined spending the evening with them. Genesis knew that they were giving Sephiroth and himself some time alone and he was very grateful to them for it. They had had a nice meal and caught up with each other. It had been a slow and pleasant evening with them showering and getting into their pajamas before settling down to watch the science program.

Genesis smiled as he stretched his hand over the expanse of Sephiroth's bare chest before lowering it to his torso. Genesis could tell by the hitch in Sephiroth's breathing that he had caught his attention. Genesis had decided somewhere between the formation of the plates and the creation of the current geography of the continents that no, he was definitely not done with Sephiroth yet. Some small part of him felt bad for trying to drag Sephiroth away from his program but he could not help the lust that was still simmering inside of him. Every time he thought of Sephiroth's powerful hands holding him in place or the way the taller man arched over him made Genesis shiver in delight. He needed that again, it had been so long since he had been able to make love to Sephiroth and as great as the times in the offices (and supply closet) had been today, it had not slated his desire. What Genesis did not know was that Sephiroth was only half watching this program as well, his thoughts were still circulating around the impromptu sexual forays they had had during their working day.

Genesis never made any verbal demand; it was simply a physical proposition. He just slid his hand down to Sephiroth's upper thigh and began massaging the corded muscles hidden under the cotton fabric of his pajama pants. Sephiroth gave Genesis a sideways look and the red haired SOLDIER could see the hunger in them. They never broke eye contact as Sephiroth turned the television off and moved his body around so he could face Genesis comfortably. Sephiroth smiled as he saw a slight blush forming on his boyfriend's nose and cheeks. The silver haired man could hear Genesis's heart beating quickly and smell the arousal. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in lust and his focus became solely on Genesis, he would make this man scream until he could take no more. Sephiroth ran his hands along Genesis's sides and he pushed his boyfriend down onto the couch. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Genesis's.

"Flushed and aroused already Genesis? I have barely touched you." Sephiroth smirked as he teased his partner. He brought his lips to the mage's ear and nipped lightly before continuing his teasing. "Or is it the memory of what I did to you today? I'll admit I have been thinking about it as well. The way you so wantonly spread yourself across my desk as I fucked you. It seems as if your self-control for me failed you today." Sephiroth could hear the slight growl from his lover, a mix of irritation and lust. The silver warrior just chuckled at the reaction his words dragged from him. "Perhaps I'll have you until you scream and can take no more of me…yes; I believe I will do that."

Sephiroth punctuated his last words by sitting up in one smooth motion and dragging Genesis with him. He slung the aroused man over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. He gave Genesis's bottom a light swat before he dropped him on the bed. Genesis bounced once on the mattress before he caught himself. He looked up at the silver god and smiled, he loved it when Sephiroth showed his strength and used it on Genesis this way. It increased his sensation of the experience. He ran his foot along Sephiroth's hip and hooked his toes in the band of the pajama pants before dragging them down. He could tell from the growing bulge in his lover's pants that he was just as aroused by the prospect of what this evening held for the two of them. The pants slid down Sephiroth's muscles legs and revealed his growing erection; an impressive length already and Genesis could not help but stare with a smile.

"Enjoying the sight?" Sephiroth smirked down at his cocky boyfriend before stepping out of his pants and slowly climbing on top of him. "It seems you are wearing too much." Sephiroth looped his fingers under Genesis's pajama pants before giving one quick yank and tearing them down to his feet before sliding them off. The sudden movement startled Genesis and he gave a sudden gasp.

"Well now, Sephiroth dear, it seems like we're both back on the same ground." Genesis purred as he watched Sephiroth run his hands across his now naked legs until they came to settle on his hips. Sephiroth looked up at him with what Genesis could only describe as a stare of unfiltered lust and absolute dominance. It made his heart stutter as he drew a quick intake of breath. In the early stages of their relationship Genesis had been touchy with the idea of Sephiroth being so dominate. He now knew it stemmed from the negative belief that made him think Sephiroth wanted dominance _over_ him and that somehow they were not equals. Now, however, Genesis knew this to be untrue and instead what he saw filled him with some pride. The look Sephiroth was giving him was almost animalistic and Sephiroth, being the self-controlled man that he was, hardly ever got this far. Genesis knew that _he_ was the one to drive his silver lover into those depths, to push Sephiroth into breaking and having Sephiroth ravish him, which might just be what he ended up doing. The thought made his heart begin to race, it was always a wild and greatly pleasurable experience when Sephiroth let himself go and give into his base desires.

All he received was a low growl as he was roughly pulled towards Sephiroth until his ass was hanging off of the bed. Genesis wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist as the silver haired man bent over him and planted a hungry kiss on his lips. Genesis felt a tongue on his lips looking for entrance but Genesis kept his mouth closed. He chuckled softly as Sephiroth began to nip at his lips and when Genesis continued being difficult Sephiroth grabbed the back of his boyfriend's head and forced it back. The resulting gasp Genesis gave allowed the momentary entrance Sephiroth needed and then suddenly Genesis mouth was being explored and tasted by his larger lover. Sephiroth lowered himself on top of Genesis's body and ground their erections together roughly. Genesis held onto Sephiroth, his nails digging into the alabaster skin as he moaned into the rough kiss. He felt one of Sephiroth's hands snake its way in between them and grip his cock firmly before pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sephiroth pulled his head back as he watched Genesis below him squirming and moaning at the friction and rough handling Sephiroth was giving him. The spikes of pleasure shooting through Genesis made him groan. His legs rubbed the small of Sephiroth's back in encouragement since he found himself suddenly without the capacity to form any words. Sephiroth could feel Genesis tensing beneath him and seconds before he knew Genesis would snap he let go of his cock and lifted his body off of Genesis.

The sudden loss of contact made Genesis whine a bit before he even realized what he was doing. He looked up at Sephiroth through hazy eyes, panting from the frenzied encounter that brought him so close to release before it was cruelly taken away from him. He could see the smirk on Sephiroth's face before his lips were against Genesis's ear, his breath hot against the sensitive flesh. "I told you that I would make you scream until you couldn't take anymore."

"You bastard," Genesis growled but both of them knew there was no real heat behind those words.

Genesis moved himself further onto the bed with Sephiroth crawling beside him. Genesis was made to lie down as Sephiroth lay beside him, covering half of Genesis's body with his own. The kiss that followed was much more gentle but passionate. Sephiroth explored Genesis's taut body with one hand while the other helped to prop himself up a bit. Genesis was not about to be outdone and began exploring Sephiroth's body as well. He found the spots around the back of Sephiroth's neck and his lower back that made him shiver and moan. Genesis massaged the small of Sephiroth's back with one hand while the other found its way to Sephiroth's fully erect and impressive member. He caressed Sephiroth's cock with long languid strokes. Genesis felt and heard the pleasured groan Sephiroth gave as it vibrated through their chests that were pressed up against each other.

Sephiroth rubbed at Genesis's hip, teasing the sensitive area with firm strokes, never touching his sensitive cock or balls. Eventually Sephiroth broke away from the kiss and began to move downwards towards Genesis's crotch. He licked and nipped the skin around, paying special attention to the inner thighs. Genesis's patience began to wane after a while from this teasing and he tried moving his hips. Sephiroth chuckled as he looked up to see Genesis staring down at him with a bit of a pout.

"Is this what you wanted me to pay attention to?" Sephiroth asking, his voice teasing as his hot breath ghosted over the reddened head of Genesis's cock.

"Oh gods," Genesis breathed out as the sudden heat made his cock twitch and sent a spasm of pleasure through him. How did he even end up so aroused that simple heat from Sephiroth's breath could make him convulse.

Genesis gave a deep drawn out moan as Sephiroth slowly but steadily deep throated Genesis. He closed his eyes in pleasure; Sephiroth was a master at deep throating, he was even able to get Angeal all the way into his mouth. Sephiroth slid up until the tip was pressed against his lips. He waited until Genesis was looking at him before he went back down again. Genesis's breath was shaky at the intense look Sephiroth held his gaze with and then Sephiroth began to apply the pressure, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he swallowed around Genesis. Genesis yelled in pleasure and he arched his back, Sephiroth's strong grip was the only thing holding Genesis to the bed at that moment. His legs wrapped themselves around Sephiroth's back and his toes curled as his member was swallowed. When Sephiroth came back up with long licks and kisses it was only temporary before Genesis was being swallowed again by Sephiroth's hot mouth.

"Se-Seph! Hn! Ahh! Seph please!" He cried out in ecstasy. Genesis buried his hands in the silver hair and held on because he felt like he was going to lose himself. He was writhing and panting on the bed, moaning beneath the expert mouth as he began to come undone. Genesis could feel his climax coming closer and bit his bottom lip as he felt the pleasurable tension and heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He was so close, he cried out Sephiroth's name and then he felt Sephiroth circling two fingers around the base of his cock; effectively holding off his climax. "No-hnn…A-ahh! Seph-Sephiroth, please!"

"Please what Genesis?" the rich timber of Sephiroth's voice made Genesis look back at his lover.

"Please, I-I need to…to come," Genesis panted as his climax was strangled by the firmly encircled fingers at the base of his penis. He could feel Sephiroth rubbing the palm of his hand against his balls, the same one that had the offending fingers around the base of his cock. Sephiroth chuckled lowly as he continued to lazily suck on Genesis's cock.

"You're not ready yet," Sephiroth licked the length of Genesis's cock. "Soon, Genesis, soon. I will have you yelling out your pleas before I am done with you."

With that Sephiroth leaned back and moved away from the hot aroused mess that was Genesis. Genesis closed his eyes as he tried to regain some semblance of control while he heard Sephiroth opening his bed side drawer. Sephiroth gave his boyfriend a few moments to calm down; he fisted himself instead for a bit as he watched Genesis. He was not immune to the spectacle that was his red haired lover, the moaning and writhing was putting a strain on his self-control. He wanted nothing more than to slam into Genesis and fuck him hard and fast. He knew Genesis would love that but there would be time for that later. Right now Genesis had to be prepped, even though they had had intercourse three times that day at work he was not going to leave anything to chance. He wanted to make sure Genesis was loosened enough so that he was not in any pain when Sephiroth entered him.

He popped the lid of the lubricant and smeared his fingers with it, warming it up in his hand so it would not be cold for his lover. Sephiroth lowered his body next to Genesis and he gave the red head small, almost chaste kisses. Genesis responded right away and he spread his legs for Sephiroth, bending his knees and lifting himself up enough so Sephiroth could have easier access. Genesis did not bother telling Sephiroth to forget the prepping because he knew it would be wasted. Sephiroth entered one long finger into Genesis, crooking the finger slightly as he rubbed inside. The first finger was quickly followed by two and three as Genesis was quick to loosen up. Genesis moaned into the kiss as Sephiroth brushed against his prostate.

Genesis felt the smile growing on Sephiroth's lips and knew that his silver lover was up to something that would undoubtedly have Genesis near his brink again. In quick succession Sephiroth stabbed at the prostate. Genesis's eyes flashed in pleasure as his mind was washed with a haze of pure pleasure. His head falling back slightly as Sephiroth relentlessly teased him, going from roughly stimulating the prostate to rubbing the inside of him. Genesis did not know if he could take anymore teasing, he felt like he was going to go insane from the pleasure after being denied his release twice. He whimpered softly as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth planted soft kisses into the junction between Genesis's neck and shoulder.

"Are you ready then?" He asked softly

"Goddess, yes. Please Sephiroth, fuck me already!" Genesis did not care anymore; he wanted Sephiroth's cock inside of him. He wanted to be stretched by that monster cock again and filled.

Sephiroth smiled down at Genesis as he sat up on his knees. He squeezed more lube out of the tube and spread a generous amount on his penis before tossing the container to the side. He moved in between Genesis's legs and put them over his shoulders. He leaned forward until Genesis was nearly bent in half before he slammed into him. Genesis screamed in pleasure as Sephiroth struck his prostate on the first thrust. Sephiroth kept himself seated inside Genesis for a bit while he kissed and licked at the mage's knee. He started a slow and steady pace, thrusting in and out of the tight ass that belonged to his fiery lover. He looked down at Genesis and his breath caught in his chest at what he saw.

Genesis was completely flushed with arousal. His body was tense from the constant assault of pleasure and his denied releases. The sheen of sweat covered his face and chest, his hair was a mess and his bangs were stuck to his forehead. Genesis was the perfect picture of a sexual fantasy. The image he made before Sephiroth was extremely arousing. He slammed into Genesis harder this time and heard the man moaning his name as he arched his back. With one last fleeting thought of how he wanted to claim this gorgeous man beneath him, Sephiroth started a relentless new pace. He started fucking Genesis's ass with a desperate speed which told Genesis that Sephiroth's self-control was now next to nil.

Sephiroth arched over Genesis at the same time as he grabbed the back of Genesis's head and pulled him forward so he could plant a searing kiss on the red SOLDIER's lips. This time when Sephiroth asked for entrance Genesis willingly opened his mouth and let Sephiroth plunder him. Genesis could do nothing but latch onto Sephiroth as he was brutally fucked and kissed that was more tongue and teeth than anything else. Genesis could feel Sephiroth's arm around his waist tighten as he was fucked so hard the bed began to move. The growls that Sephiroth was emanating drove Genesis wild and he could do nothing but moan into Sephiroth's hold. When he was released from the searing and dominating kiss he screamed his absolute pleasure to the Lifestream. Genesis felt Sephiroth sinking his teeth into his neck, he heard the ball slapping thrusts that Sephiroth was giving and he felt as if he could absolutely take no more.

Every deep and powerful thrust Sephiroth gave him brought him closer to the edge. He knew that he would not be denied his release a third time tonight. He buried his face into Sephiroth's shoulder, screaming in the pleasure Sephiroth was giving him. He felt the familiar heat pooling into his groin as his climax neared him. He reached a shaky hand down between his legs and he stroked himself to completion. His peak hit him suddenly and violently, his cock twitching as his orgasm overcame him. He moaned loudly, arching into Sephiroth as his come splattered between them. Sephiroth never stopped throughout Genesis's orgasm, heightening his climax. It did not take long for Sephiroth to hit his peak after Genesis. He thrust into Genesis, three times, four times and on the sixth thrust he stayed seated inside of his lover. Sephiroth groaned into Genesis's neck as he came inside of Genesis. He continued moving with a slower and steady thrust until he came down from his high.

When Sephiroth finally pulled away, Genesis dropped back onto the bed fully exhausted. Mako eyes met mako eyes, both burning bright in the satiated aftermath of their coupling. Sephiroth leaned forward and captured Genesis's swollen, bruised lips in a soft kiss.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Very," Genesis sighed softly as he stroked Sephiroth's arms with a very content smile.

Sephiroth lay down beside Genesis, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him close. He absolutely adored his boyfriend, and as amazing as the sex always was, Sephiroth really enjoy the aftermath when he could cuddle his lover. Genesis was half asleep as he snuggled closer to Sephiroth, muttering sleepily how much he enjoyed himself. Sephiroth smiled as he pulled the cleaner side of the covers over himself and Genesis; they could take care of clean up later, but right now he felt just as in need of rest as Genesis did.


End file.
